Doble traición
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Jasper/Bella. Después de Amanecer. Quizá había más magia en Jasper de la que yo siempre quise creer o quizá sólo fue su don, lo único que supe fue que me sentí mejor en sus brazos.


**Doble traición**  
**Capítulo único**

Me sentía destrozada, como si cada parte de mi cuerpo fuese golpeada cientos de veces sin piedad alguna. El corazón, si es que aún podía tener uno, me dolía a horrores y hacía todo lo posible por no sucumbir, a pesar de que me era imposible. Quizá no era humana, pero no significaba que no pudiera sentir igual que una, sobretodo una noticia tan fuerte como la muerte de mi padre.

Habían pasado tantos años ya desde que los Vulturis habían perdonado a mi pequeña hija (que correteaba con Jacob por el patio), pero para mí esos años no habían sido nisiquiera un parpadeo, ¿por qué había supuesto que para todos los demás era igual? Me sentía estúpida de tan sólo haberlo dado por hecho, que todos eran eternos como yo.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Diez, quince? Para mí no habían significado nada, claro está. Renéesme había crecido, sí, pero ya no tan rápidamente como antes y parecía aparentar unos doce, doce años a los cuales me había aferrado para no pensar en el tiempo, esforzándome al máximo por no ver la realidad, a pesar de que ésta me golpeaba muy a menudo. Como cuando a los veinticinco Ángela se casó con Ben, o cuando a mis "treinta" Renée y Phil me dieron un hermanito, golpes duros de la realidad que me hacían ver que no avanzaba nada en mí, que seguía estática en mi mundo perfecto, a la espera de que algo rompiese la armonía, bueno o malo, pero algo.

¿Por qué había sido la muerte mi padre lo que rompía la armonía aquél día? Seguía sin entenderlo. Yo había renunciado a la muerte por la eternidad, nunca sabría qué se sentía, aunque a veces me sorprendía pensándolo. Si había renunciado a la muerte, ¿por qué ésta seguía buscándome a través de mis seres amados? ¿Cuánto me tardaría en saber la muerte de Renée? Incluso sabría cuando Chris, mi hermano, muriese y sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos...

¡Qué horrible era ver a la muerte a la cara! Pero, ¡más horrible aún era el verla pasar a tu lado llevándose a alguien sin poder detenerla!

Me sentía tan atrapada en un limbo que cada día me parecía más monótono. Hacía apenas un día de la muerte de Charlie, pero yo desde mucho antes me había sentido vacía. Siempre añoré la perfección de los vampiros, su fortaleza, belleza y secretismo, cuando era más joven me imaginaba en ella y no podía concebirme siendo otra persona, a pesar de que Edward siempre insistió en que no era necesario... ahora sabía que tenía razón.

Estaba hastiada de la perfección, de no poder dormir o comer, ni ver a mi madre y demás familia, era horrible escuchar la voz de Renée preguntándome si podía venir y aún más horrible el escuchar su voz decepcionada ante mi negativa, igual me sucedía con mis amigos, pero siempre había tenido a Charlie conmigo, sin saber muchos detalles, claro, pero siempre ahí, ofreciéndome su sólida presencia paterna, haciéndome saber que si éste era mi camino, me apoyaría... Y ahora que faltaba me sentía más perdida que nunca.

Y una y otra vez me reprendía a mí misma. No podía llorar, pero sentía ganas de hacerlo, quería hacerlo nuevamente, me negaba a creer que no había estado allí cuando él más me necesitaba, en sus últimos momentos, pero que sí habían estado Sue, Leah, incluso Jacob, todos en apariencia normales, todos suplantando un lugar en el cual no pude estar por culpa de la maldita sed. Sed que ellos no experimentaban, ni lo harían nunca, porque ellos a diferencia de mí eran mortales y los envidiaba por eso, ellos podrían decidir cuándo morirían, se marcharían con la muerte de buen grado, junto con sus parejas, y yo me quedaría atrás, aquí encerrada, incapaz de ir a sus funerales, para no levantar "sospechas", según Edward.

Eso era lo que más me daba rabia y me costó mucha fuerza de voluntad reprimirme. Me daba rabia que siendo su hija, lo único que había logrado hacer por él había sido espiarlo mientras lo enterraban, sin poder derramar una lágrima, como si le faltara al respeto, mientras otras personas comentaban lo desalmada que me había vuelto por no estar presente y otros lloraban su perdida.

Edward me había dicho que no era seguro y le creía, pero a mí me valía un comino quién pudiese verme, de todas formas íbamos a largarnos ¿no? ¿Qué tenía de malo que me presentara a "llorarle"? La pregunta me dio vueltas en la cabeza y de pronto, al ver a Jacob me acordé de algo que él me dijo muchos años atrás, algo que sonaba como que "Edward era muy protector".

Estaba tan enfadada que le di la razón en ese punto, quizá siempre lo había sido pero me había negado a aceptarlo, lo cierto era que ya no lo aguantaba más. Ni siendo vampiresa me dejaba en paz, parecía pensar que no podía valerme por mí misma, que aún con mi piel tan dura como el mármol, algo iba a romperme, y aunque al principio, a mis diecisiete, me pareció tierno, después de tantos años me pareció enfermiza su obsesión.

¡Tantas cosas que no había podido hacer siendo humana o no! ¿Cuántas más tendría que soportar por la eternidad? El pensamiento me hizo romper el reposabrazos inservible en el cual fingía descansar.

—Tranquilízate, Bella—me pidió Jasper, que se encontraba en el rincón más lejano de la habitación—Sé que aún no lo soportas, pero parecen llevarse bien.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿cómo sabía Jasper que empezaba a molestarme su hermano y mi esposo?

En respuesta él señaló a Jacob, que vigilaba la siesta de mi hija. Decidí no desmentirlo y dejé que con su don me tranquilizara, hasta que por desgracia volví a pensar en mi padre y nisiquiera él pudo ayudarme.

—Bella, sé que estás mal por la muerte de tu padre, pero de nada te sirve ponerte así—musitó él, trabando sus ojos sobre los míos, como sin con ellos pudiese mermar el dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté?—le grité y Jacob alzó la vista para saber qué pasaba, decidiendo de inmediato que no era su asunto, por lo cual se marchó con mi hija en brazos. Yo le agradecí, no quería que ella me viese de esta manera—¡Maldita sea! ¿!También me van a quitar mis emociones!?—de inmediato Jasper dejó de tranquilizarme y mi rabia fluyó. Triunfante, me acerqué a él, casi dispuesta a golpearlo o quién sabe... no pensaba racionalmente.

Él se quedó estático, como un buen vampiro y sus ojos negros por la sed vagaron por mi semblante. Estaba segura de que decidía qué movimiento sería el adecuado para inmovilizarme y eso me hizo sentir aún peor. Todos me querían quieta, segura. Yo lo único que buscaba era un poco de riesgo. Y lo tendría, claro...

Mis labios se estamparon contra los del rubio. Fui violenta, lo admito, pero me gustó. Era diferente a Edward, muy diferente. Y no pude evitar pensar que aquello no estaba mal, incluso las cicatrices de las cuales tardé mucho tiempo en acostumbrarme me parecieron bonitas ese día, brillando a la luz del candelabro que colgaba en la sala de estar y que Alice había puesto. _Eran varoniles_, rasgos de un pasado fuerte, seguro...

¡Alice! Ese nombre me obligó a separarme. Había estado relamiendo los labios de mi acompañante, pidiéndole que me dejara entrar, para sentir más adrenalina al chocar nuestras lenguas, pero él no me había dejado... Cuando desperté, me encontré sentada sobre sus piernas, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole eso a Alice? ¿Estaba tan desesperada por sentir algo?

Jasper seguía quieto, casi pensé que estaba muerto, aunque era más que seguro que leía mi estado de ánimo, el cual, para esos momentos, seguro que era el de una chiflada. Después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos al estar perdida en el momento, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me sorprendí ante la acción, podría ser que... ¿él también estaba harto? ¿Él me comprendía?

Asintió con una cabezada, casi imitando el don que sólo Edward poseía. Nos besamos nuevamente con sed, casi parecíamos estar bebiendo el mismo néctar de la vida, la sangre que nuestro cuerpo nos exigía, y conforme más nos besábamos, más aumentaba la sensación de necesidad, pero también nos sentíamos más llenos, o al menos yo así me sentía, como si el hueco que Charlie había dejado y donde alguna vez había ocupado Edward casi todo el espacio, asfixiando a mi corazón se estuviese sanando.

—Jasper...—logré susurrar, cuando sus manos, también llenas de cicatrices vagaron por mi espalda. Su tacto era rugoso, pero no por eso menos placentero.

Su dedo silenció cualquiero intento de habla y me rendí completamente a sus brazos.

No quería saber ni entender por qué ambos lo hacíamos, porque cometíamos aquella doble traición a personas que harían lo que fuese necesario por nosotros. Tampoco quise buscarle una explicación a mi estado de ánimo una vez nos besamos. Quizá había más magia en Jasper de la que yo siempre quise creer o quizá sólo fue su don, lo único que supe fue que me sentí mejor en sus brazos.

Y así sería, por la eternidad. Cada vez que yo me sintiese triste... sus brazos, sus labios, su piel... todo eso sería mi cura.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Originalmente esto era un BellaxJacob x'D, no sé cómo terminó en esto y es la primera vez que escribo de esta rara pareja. La verdad es que los siento a ambos muy fuera de carácter, sobretodo a Jasper, hace años que no toco uno de los libros, pero si les soy sincera, creo que está un poco lógico, yo nunca sentí como normal o real la relación de Bella y Edward, a mí me parecía o me parece enfermiza la manera en que él la trata, así que simplemente esto salió... espero que si alguien lo lee me de su opinión sobretodo. Personalidades, narración, coherencia, etc...

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
